New student, new troubles
by yukari26
Summary: There's a new student in gakuen alice, and on the next day she suddenly bacame the queen of their class. What exactly is the alice of this new student?
1. Chapter 1

**New student, new troubles**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Note: Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka doesn't appear much on my first chapter (sorry about that.)

**Chapter1**: New queen of the class

"Hotaru! Hotaru! Have you heard? We're gonna have a new student!" Mikan said exitedly.

Hotaru on the other hand, isn't paying attention to what Mikan is saying.

"I wonder what kind of person is she? Hey Hotaru, let's befriend her!" Mikan said cheerfully.

**BAKA! BAKA!** Hotaru hit Mikan with her baka gun "you're too noisy."

"So mean!" Mikan cried.

Just then a girl entered the room.

"Wow, so this is our student." Mikan thought.

"Everyone! This is Kitazawa Satsuki. Treat her nicely ok." Narumi announced. "I'm busy so, I'll leave everything to you sensei!"

When Narumi left, the new student went to her seat without saying a word.

"Hey! Don't think that you can fit in wit us that easily!"one of their classmates exclaimed.

"Tell us you're alice!" a classmate demanded rudely.

Satsuki didn't respond to them, but they but they kept on asking what her alice was(rudely) and treated her the same way they treated Mikan. Mikan was about to yell at her classmates for acting rudely but the new student stood up and glared at them.

"My alice is to kill people by just looking at them and… I like to kill people who go against me." she said bluntly.

A hush fell over the room, and Satsuki was giving off an aura of death.

After hearing this Mikan shivered in fear "No way! What a dangerous alice!" she thought.

And the next day...

"Wha-**WHAT'S GOING ON HERE**!!" Mikan blurted upon entering her classroom.

"Why is everyone bowing to Satsuki!?" she thought.

"Joo-sama" their classmates said while bowing to Satsuki.

"**JOO-SAMA**!!!??" Mikan shouted. "Just what the heck is going on here!? They bow down to her and call her joo-sama!" she thought. Then she walked closer and saw Hotaru and Natsume bowing to Satsuki. "Even Hotaru… and Natsume too! The earth must be falling apart by now!!" shrieked Mikan.

Kokoroyomi approached Mikan and said "You're right. This _is_ strange."

"You're not bowing to her too? Good! I'm not alone then!" Mikan said, feeling relieved. "but… why us?"

"I don't know about you but when she told us her alice yesterday I also felt like bowing down to her but that changed when I read her mind. She thought: 'These fools should believe my lie.' Kokoroyomi explained. "so… What do you think?"

Mikan thinks hard about what Kokoroyomi said. After a few minutes, she lifted up her head and said "I… have no idea!!!... at all!"

"I guess it's impossible to solve this mystery with only two idiots like us…" sighed Kokoroyomi.

"It may be true that we're idiots but, idiots can do something big too! Sometimes!" Mikan proclaimed.

"Mikan sure has a lot of fighting spirit." Kokoroyomi thought.

Once again, Mikan thought really hard but this time she thought of something.

"This means that Satsuki … is using witchcraft!!!" Mikan declared confidently.

"I didn't know that witches existed… _What about her alice then_?" kokoroyomi thought.

"Anyway, I'll go investigate her more!" Mikan said.

After class, Mikan meets up with Satsuki and asks "Satsuki, are you a witch?"

"I'm not a witch!!" Satsuki replied. "_How did she ended up concluding that anyway_?!"

"You're not? Then why was the class acting weird earlier?" Mikan asked.

"wait, why isn't this girl affected by my alice?" wondered Satsuki " could it be that she has the nullifying alice? _This'll be fun._" Satsuki chuckled and replied " That was because of my alice…"

Mikan's eyes widened "you're alice?"

"I won't tell you my alice, but I'll give you a hint. I can show you how I use it." Satsuki said. "However, we need another person…"

They saw Ruka walking by and called for his attention.

Satsuki grabs Ruka's shoulders and looks at Mikan. "Watch carefully" she suggested.

"Ruka, you're actually a girl!!!"

"I'm… a… A GIRL!?" Ruka shouted.

"Yes, you're a girl. Now, change into these clothes." Ordered Satsuki, giving him a girl's uniform.

Ruka quickly left to change, and when he left Satsuki asked "Now, do you know what my alice is?"

Mikan just stood there in disbelief, and when she had come back to her senses, she replied "I already know what your alice is!"

"Your alice is… TO CHANGE A PERSON'S GENDER!!!"

"You are such an idiot!!!" scolded Satsuki, trying to prevent herself from laughing.

"Eh? I was wrong?"

"Geez I was hoping you'd turn Natsume into a girl too." Mikan mumbled.

"My alice is to make people believe in anything I say, even the most obvious lies." Satsuki said with a straight face.

"What a very nice and interesting alice! _although, I thought you would'nt tell me your alice_" Mikan said with a gentle smile.

"Don't smile like that while saying I have a good alice, It's creeping me out." Satsuki said bluntly.

"What was that!!?! Satsuki you're so mean!!" Mikan shouted angrily.

Satsuki smiled and said "just kidding"

"Maybe, Satsuki and I can be good friends." Mikan thought.

In the girl's comfort room…

"Ruka-kun you PERVERT!!" A girl screamed.

"No! I'm one of you!" Ruka explained.

End of chapter 1

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed my fic


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen alice.

Note: Natsume doesn't appear much in this chapter (again) sorry…

Chapter2: Friend

"Sa-tsu-ki-chaan!" mikan called in a childish voice.

"Don't call me that, it's disgusting." Satsuki scolded. "anyway, what business do you have with me?"

"uhm you see, my best friend, Hotaru is being manipulated by your alice." Mikan said nervously, while twirling her fingers. "Is there any you'd turn our classmates back to normal?"

"No." Satsuki replied coldly.

"Eh? Why?" Mikan asked. "It would be better if they become your friends rather than your slaves."

Satsuki thought about it for a few seconds and replied "Nope, slaves are definitely better."

"cold hearted witch!" Mikan thought. _Somehow she reminds me of Hotaru…_

"hmm… I think I'll reconsider"

"wah! Satsuki! You're a really good friend!!" Mikan shouted, hugging Satuki.

_Please let go of me…_ "actually, I reconsidered because I didn't want her to pester me, begging me to reconsider." Satsuki thought.

"on one condition" Satsuki added. "You should convince at least three people that what I said was a lie." (very confident in her alice)

"three people!" Mikan thought. "just three, this'll be easy… maybe…"

"How do I convince them anyway?" Mikan asked.

"absolute proof" Satsuki replied. "It should be 100 convincing."

"In short, it's impossible for me!" Mikan muttered.

Satsuki patted Mikan on the shoulder. "good luck then!" she said with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Satsuki sure looks scary when she's smiling like that…" Mikan thought. "I need to convince three people… hmm I've decided!! I'll convince Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume!" (she totally forgot about kokoroyomi)

"I'll start with Hotaru!!"

In Hotaru's lab...

"What do you need?" Hotaru asked coldly.

"I need to discuss something with you…" Mikan said seriously.

Hotaru was ignoring Mikan. She was working on one of her new inventions.

"about Satsuki…" Mikan continued.

Hotaru turned around and looked at Mikan. "About… joo-sama?"

"Yes." Mikan answered. "Remember the other day, when she told us about her alice… that was a lie."

Hotaru turned around and continued working on her new invention. "I see" she said abruptly.

Mikan left the room. "I guess she didn't believe me…" she thought.

Next Day (In the classroom)

Mikan was on her seat, deeply depressed. And Satsuki noticed that.

Someone slammed the door open. "Satsuki!! You liar!!" Ruka yelled.

Upon hearing that, Mikan stood up with a smile on her face. (she seemed to have recovered from her deep depression) "Ruka-pyon! You're not Satsuki's slave anymore!!" Mikan shouted, approaching Ruka.

"Now I only need to convince Hotaru and Natsume!" Mikan said, burning with determination. "I'll start with Natsume first!!"

"NA-TSU-ME!!!!" Mikan called but Natsume didn't pay attention to her. She tried to catch Natsume's attention countless times but… "It's no good!!" shouted Mikan.

"How's the investigation going, Mikan?" kokoroyomi asked.

"kokoroyomi…. Knows that Satsuki's lying… WHY DIDN'T I THINK ABOUT HIM EARLIER!?!"

After Class…

Mikan dragged kokoroyomi and Ruka and met up with Satsuki.

"Satsuki! Look I've already gathered two people!"

"That's good but, you can't convince Imai? I thought she was your best friend?"

"Hotaru **is **my best friend" Mikan replied.

"Then, why isn't she here? Doesn't she trust you?" Satsuki mocked.

Mikan couldn't answer back.

"so, it was all about this?" Hotaru asked, walking towards them. "I heard everything." Hotaru looked at Satsuki and said "Mikan is bad at lying, and I never doubted her."

"HOTARU!!!" Mikan shouted, hugging her best friend.

"Satsuki! Now that I've already gathered three people, you should stick to your promise and turn all our classmates back to normal!" Mikan smiles and continued "Like I said, it'd be better if they were your friends, rather than your slaves."

"no" Satsuki replied. "They… are not worthy of being my friends."

After hearing this, Mikan got pissed. She grabbed Stasuki's collar. "TAKE BACK WHAT YOU JUST SAID!!" MIkan yelled. "Don't think so highly of yourself! You self absorbed brat!!" Mikan scolded

"Mikan has snapped!" Ruka and Kokoroyomi thought.

"you would never understand…" Satsuki said "All my 'so called' family and friends… what's the use if all of them were under me. They'll do everything I say."

"What a lucky person… _I'm envious…_" Kokoroyomi thought.

"but… that's your choice right? You are the one who decided whether they were 'under you' or not." Mikan shouted.

"You know Mikan, you're the first person I've ever considered as a 'real' friend."

After hearing this, Mikan left.

In Mikan's room…

Mikan is sulking on her bed. "Jii-chan, what should I do? I think I've said something bad to Satsuki…"

Flashback…

"Don't think so highly of yourself! You self absorbed brat!"

"You're the first person I've ever considered as a 'real' friend"

….."What should I do?"

Then Mikan heard a knock on the door. It was one of Hotaru's inventions (a new improved version of the sapping turtle mail) Mikan opened the letter and read it. "Just do what you think is right… Idiot!!"

"Hotaru….!" Mikan said with teary eyes.

Mikan rushed to Anna's and Nonoko's rooms she asked for something that will make a person tell the truth and both of them gave her one of their inventions.

"Thank you!" Mikan thanked. "but how long will these last?" she asked.

"10 seconds" answered Anna.

"10 minutes" answered Nonoko.

"I think I'll use Nonoko's" mumbled Mikan. (but she took Anna's anyway)

Next Day (In the classroom)…

As soon as Mikan entered the room, she forced Nonoko's potion into Satsuki's mouth. "Tell everyone the truth, Satsuki!!"

"Mikan…" Hotaru interrupted. "in case you didn't notice, she already told everyone the truth…"

"She told everyone the truth before you came." Ruka added.

"Wah! I'm sorry Satsuki!!!" Mikan apologized.

"No, it's ok." Satsuki replied. "Now that everyone's back to normal… It's boring."

"cold hearted witch!" Mikan thought.

Next Day (In the classroom-as always)…

"I'm bored" Satsuki said. She looked at Natsume and smirked. "I'm interested… in Natsume…"

"EH!?" everyone reacted (except Hotaru)

End of chapter 2

This chapter isn't humorous (sorry). But I can assure you that my next chapter is funny…

you should try reading my friend's fic. Her pen name is **yuzusakura15**. She's really good at writing fics.

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed reading my fic.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own gakuen alice

Note: this is for the person who asked if Satsuki is a boy or a girl… well she's a girl…

Chapter 3: false feelings?

Satsuki looked at Natsume and smirked. "I'm interested… in Natsume."

"EH!?" all of them reacted. (except Hotaru)

"Satsuki! What do you mean by 'interested'!?" Mikan asked.

"nothing" she chuckled. "and… tomorrow's Valentine's Day… _I'm just reminding you._"

"V-valentine's Day!?" Ruka and Kokoroyomi thought. "So, she **must** like Natsume!"

"Ruka, what are you doing there?" Natsume asked.

"Hyuuga! Perfect timing!" Satsuki said cheerfully. "come here for a sec."

So Natsume came closer.

"Natsume likes Mikan!" Satsuki proclaimed.

"Satsuki you…!!?" Mikan shouted. She was blushing.

"Did this girl… use her alice!?" Natsume thought. He was also blushing really hard.

_Hehehe…'_Satsuki snickered. "When I said 'interested' I meant as a test subject for my alice."

"We… shouldn't mess with Satsuki…" Ruka and Kokoroyomi thought. "This girl… IS DANGEROUS!"

The bell rang….** ring...**

"Remember Mikan, tomorrow's Valentine's Day." Satsuki reminded. "You need to prepare chocolates."

Later (Mikan's Room)…

"Preparing chocolates huh?" Mikan wondered. After a while she smiled and said "I should try making some!"

Next Day (In the classroom)…

"I made chocolates!" Mikan shouted. "hehe I made one for everyone!" she distributed chocolates to Hotaru, Yuu, Satsuki, Ruka, Kokoroyomi, Anna and Nonoko.

She grabbed another chocolate from her bag. "and this…"

Everyone looked at Mikan. "for Natsume?" they thought.

"…is for Narumi sensei!" Mikan continued.

"Narumi sensei…" They thought.

Mikan took more chocolates from her bag and said "and this is for Jin-jin, Noda sensei, Misaki sensei, Tsubasa sempai, Misaki sempai, and the rest of the people from the SA type class."

"Mikan prepared a lot." Yuu thought. "_but… how did all those chocolates fit her bag_?" he wondered.

Mikan took the last chocolate from her bag and said "This…" she placed it in Natsume's desk "This is for you, Natsume"

"Finally!' Everyone thought.

"I don't want it." Natsume said.

"Natsume is being stubborn." Ruka thought.

"I want it but people will start weird rumors if I accepted it." Kokoroyomi dictated as he was reading Natsume's mind "Kokoroyomi I'll burn you." He continued.

"… … … … … …"

"Kokoroyomi, you've just signed your own death contract." Satsuki said, patting Kokoroyomi on the shoulder.

"I'll be going then." Kokoroyomi said. Then, he ran for his life.

"Don't be shy, Natsume!" Mikan said. "Take my chocolate!"

Hotaru was lifting a cardboard with the phrase 'be a man' written on it.

Natsume took it and blushed. "Just get out of my sight."

"yey!" everyone cheered.

"yey…" Hotaru whispered, taking pictures of Natsume blushing.

Lunch Break…

Satsuki met up with Natsume. "Hey, can you give this to Mikan for me?" She requested, handing over a flower to Natsume.

"What are you planning?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing." Satsuki replied. _"You don't trust me!"_

End of Lunch break…

"here" Natsume said, giving a flower to Mikan.

"EH!?" everyone reacted upon seeing this, except for Hotaru (of course) who was once again, taking pictures.

"What does this mean!?" Mikan shrieked.

"Don't get any weird ideas." Natsume said "Your friend just asked me to give this to you."

"SATSUKI!" the others suspected.

"That was boring!" Satsuki pouted. "You should've said: This is from me, Mikan I love you! Or something like that…"

"I'll burn you!" Natsume said, creating flames on his hand.

"sorry!" Satsuki apologized.

"Hey everyone! Can you accompany in giving out all these chocolates?" Mikan asked.

"No" everyone replied instantly. Except for Natsume, who wasn't paying attention to what Mikan was saying.

"Then, let Natsume accompany you." Ruka suggested.

Mikan thought "It might be better that going alone… MIGHT BE!"

"Alright then." She answered. "Let's go Natsume."

Natsume followed her without complaining.

"I'll give Narumi sensei's first!"

In the faculty room…

"Mikan! You're giving me a chocolate? Thank you!" Narumi said. "oh, Natsume's accompanying you? _What a rare sight_!"

"Next is Jin jin!"

"Let me guess, you're thinking that you'd raise your star rank by giving me a chocolate." Jinno said.

"I wasn't" Mikan murmured.

"Bringing Natsume won't work too!"

"Jin jin really hates me a lot!" Mikan murmured.

"Nest is Noda sensei."

Mikan was about to give her chocolate to Noda, but the teacher got trapped in another time distortion. "well… I guess I can give it to him tomorrow…" Mikan sighed.

"Next is Tsubasa sempai!"

"Here" Mikan said, giving Tsubasa the chocolate. "and, can you give this to all of our classmates in the SA type class?"

"sure" Tsubasa replied. "Mikan… made all these?"

Later…

"Hey, Natsume." Mikan said "Not that I care, but did you agree to accompany me because of Satsuki's alice?" she asked.

"probably…" Natsume replied.

"pardon, but… I never really **did** use my alice." Satsuki interrupted. (She came out of nowhere with the others. stalkers)

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked.

"Mikan is so dense…" Satsuki said, reaching out for Mikan's pocket. She took Anna's cookie and forced it into Natsume's mouth. "Natsume, do you lioke Mikan?"

"How the heck did she know I was keeping that?" Mikan wondered.

End of chapter 3.

I'm gonna make a new oc in the next chapter… a boy oc this time…

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own gakuen alice.

Note: Mikan, Nastume, Ruka and Hotaru will only be appearing in the first part of this chapter. (sorry) That's because I made this chapter for Satsuki.

Chapter 4: New student

"Natsume, do you like Mikan?" Satsuki asked.

Natsume was stunned. No words came out of his mouth. He thought "She didn't use her alice! Then that must mean…" He blushed and ran away.

"Ah! He ran away! Natsume you coward!" Satsuki yelled. "This is boring."

"Waste of time." Hotaru whispered, turning off her video camera.

What was that all about?" Mikan wondered.

Next Day (In the classroom)

Note: Anna and Nonoko are gonna be OOC here.

"Hey, Satsuki." Nonoko called.

"We just want to confirm something." Anna said, grinning.

"What is it?" Satsuki asked.

Anna and Nonoko were looking at Satsuki with eager ayes and asked "Satsuki, not that we care but… you really don't like Natsume?"

"I don't." Satsuki replied immediately.

"Not even a teeny bit?" Anna asked.

"No."

"Not even a teeny weeny bit?" Nonoko asked.

"No is no."

"Alright…" the sisters sighed, but even after saying that, they didn't leave their stands and kept on staring at Satsuki with doubting eyes.

"_These girls…!_" Satsuki mumbled.

"Uhm you see, I already have a boyfriend. (which was a lie)"

"What? Seriously?" The sisters asked with excitement. "Tell us more about him!"

"He has black hair… and… yellow eyes… His name is… uhm tsuki…shi…ro… Hiro…to. (Who was obviously made up.)"

"Wow! What a nice name!" Nonoko said.

Satsuki just looked at them with a 'just get out already' look.

Narumi entered the room and announced "Class, I'm here to tell you that there'll be a new student _again_!" he looked at the door and said "Come in!"

A boy entered the room. "Yo! I'm Tsukishiro Hiroto. I hope that I'll get along with all of you!"

"Tsukishiro Hiroto!" Anna and Nonoko screamed. "Black hair! Yellow eyes! Wah! He must be Satsuki's boyfriend!!."

"Tsukishiro Hiroto!? Black hair! Yellow eyes!?" Satsuki thought. "_Just how unlucky can I get_!?"

"And your partner will be… Kitazawa Satsuki." Narumi announced. He pointed at Satsuki and said "See, that girl over There is Satsuki." "I'll be going then!"

"Can this be fate? **No**. It's definitely a JINX!!" Satsuki thought.

"Tsukishiro, you must be Satsuki's boyfriend!" Anna said.

"Boyfriend…?" Hiroto replied.

"It must be fate that you two got reunited again!" Nonoko said.

"Reunited…?" Hiroto wondered.

Satsuki stood up and clinged on Hiroto's arm. "We need to talk."

In the rooftop…

Satsuki explained to Hiroto about what happened. "So… go back there and tell them we broko up." She said.

"We're breaking up!?" Hiroto asked with a shocked face.

"_Why do you look shocked?_ We were not going out in the first place anyway!" Satsuki thought.

"But I just met you!" Hiroto said.

"_That's exactly the point!_" Satsuki muttered.

"Say, isn't this fate?" Hiroto asked.

"It's more of a bad luck." Satsuki mumbled.

"Then, pretend to be my girlfriend." Hiroto suggested.

"Like I would!" Satsuki replied.

"Then be my real girlfriend!" Hiroto suggested.

"DREAM ON!" Satsuki shouted.

"But I like you!"

Satsuki blushed for a second. "How can you like me!? You barely even know me!!"

"You blushed! Your blushing face is co cute!"

"I have to get rid of him… IMMEDIATELY!!" Satsuki thought.

"I have no choice… I have to use my alice on him." She thought.

1st Attempt…

Satsuki looked at Hiroto with serious eyes and said "I'm actually a boy."

"Seriously!? You're a boy?" Hiroto asked with a shocked look.

"Yes. I'm a boy." Satsuki replied.

"If that's the case then… I won't mind being gay for you!!"

"Seriously!" Satsuki thought.

2nd Attempt…

"You don't know me." Satsuki said bluntly.

"I like you." Hiroto confessed.

"It… didn't work?" Satsuki thought.

"Uhm… What's your name?" Hiroto asked.

"_This guy…!_" Satsuki thought.

3rd Attempt…

"I never thought I'd go this far but… I have no choice!" Satsuki thought.

"Satsuki… is dead!"

"…Satsuki… Who's Satsuki?" Hiroto asked.

"He's totally freaking me out!" Satsuki thought.

"Me! I'm Satsuki!" she yelled.

"But you're alive." Hiroto said.

"I'm… uh… a ghost!"

Hiroto looked at Satsuki with doubting eyes.

"That's it! You…" Satsuki fainted.

"Hey! Satsuki!" Hiroto called but Satsuki didn't respond. He carried Satsukiin his arms and whispered "You didn't have to go that far."

Note: Satsuki fainted because she over used her alice. In short, her stamina was drained.

A few hours later (In the hospital)…

Satsuki woke up.

"You're up!" Hiroto said.

"You're here!?" Satsuki shrieked.

"Should'nt I be here?" Hiroto asked.

Satsuki sighed "… Thank you."

Hiroto grinned. "You're welcome! You know I found out what your alice is. Hehe. Your alice is to make people believe everything you say, right?"

"How did you know?" Satsuki asked.

Hiroto replied "Well, these are the things that led me to that:

1. I can sense it when a person is using his/her alice.

2. You said that you're a boy_- No one in the right mind would say that_.

3. You used your alice when you said that I didn't know you. So, if you're alice is to change a person's gender, saying that would be pointless… and that can only mean that your alice is to make a person believe in everything you say." (long explanation)

"He's quite observative." Satsuki thought. "_I wonder what his alice is_?"

"Hey, what's your alice?" Satsuki asked.

Hiroto grinned and replied "Nullifying alice."

"Nullifying!? You were playing with me all along! You jerk!" Satsuki shouted, hitting Hiroto with a pillow.

"I really do like you." Hiroto said.

"Huh?" Satsuki reacted. "_Why the sudden change of topic?_"

Hiroto whispered something to Satsuki, which made her blush a lot. Then he headed for the door. "See you tomorrow."

After Hiroto left, Satsuki was still blushing, she mumbled "What…did he mean by that?"

Flashback…

"I'll be waiting for your reply." Hiroto whispered.

End of chapter 4

_I need your advice…_ Should I make Hiroto a main character or a minor character?

It might take me a while to update after this… Cause classes start in June 4. (I won't have time to write.)

Author's note: Thank you for reading my 3rd chapter… I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
